Hikaru Gosunkugi (claymade)
Hikaru Gosunkugi is one of Akane Tendo's suitors. Profile Gosunkugi is a quiet, antisocial individual, noted by his classmates as tending to blend into the background. He is shy and uncertain, but has something of a vengeful streak and is rather obsessive, particularly when it comes to things that interest him greatly, like the occult or Akane. He is also somewhat of a daydreamer. Appearance Gosunkugi has short, dark hair and characteristic dark circles under his eyes. He is skinny and typically wears the gakuran worn by male students at Furinkan High School. When performing his voodoo rituals he straps candles to his head. Biography Chapter 6: Interesting Times When Nabiki sold information about Brenda around Furinkan Gosukunagi happened to be happened to be nearby when she had told Kuno. He went to the dojo with everyone else and crouching behind a group of bushes he listened as Ryoga explained to Ukyo what happened. Gosukunagi was a fan of the Sailor Senshi so was perfectly aware that the Youma were the bad guys. Now with one in Nerima being protected by Ranma he went to Juban to tell them what was going on. Chapter 7: Closing In Gosunkugi skipped school and made his way to Juban to warn the Sailor Senshi about Brenda. Chapter 8: Holding On Choosing an area where the Senshi are usually seen Gosunkugi put on a makeshift sandwich board stating that he had information about the youma for the Senshi and began walking back and forth around the block all mourning willfully ignoring all the people watching him. Not believing that this would actually work he was about to give up when to his shock Sailor Mercury and Mars actually showed up. He was even more shocked at how young they were. He explained to the two how Brenda had using Ranma and the others for protection. The two were initially skeptical until he gave them a description. Realizing that it was the same Youma that got away they asked for her whereabouts. Gosunkugi then preceeded to place all the blame on Ranma stating that while the Tendo’s were helping Brenda he was the only one who was helping her deliberately. While not all that convinced the two thanked him. Chapter 10: Shell Game Gosunkugi was working on his latest voodoo doll when much to his surprise the Sailor Senshi knocked on his window. They had come to inform him that the Tendo compound had been attacked. After calming the panicking Gosunkugi down they told him that everyone had escaped and asked him where they might have gone. After wracking his brain for everything he could remember on where Ranma might have fled with Brenda he told them about the Nekohanten and Ucchan's. Chapter 14: Making Plans When Akane came to his house asking for his aid do to his knowledge of magic Gosunkugi didn’t even give her a chance to explain before agreeing to help her. Thanking him she went inside so that they could explain in detail what was going on. After she left he could barely contain his excitement. With this new turn of events, he could do more than just feed the Senshi information! He could actually help them in their fight, by sabotaging Ranma's scheme from within. Chapter 15: Keeping Secrets Ranma went along with Gosunkugi to gather supplies. Gosunkugi watched, carefully bottling up his fuming resentment, as he pranced around the aisles of the arts and crafts store that they were in. He swallowed his fury by reminding himself that playing along would give the Senshi a perfect chance to strike their overconfident foe down. However Gosunkugi had his own plan to back them up. Chapter 17: Dark Lords Gosunkugi oversaw transforming the Furinkan High gym dictating the placement of the various props and scenery, as well as painting all manner of complex sigils on the floor and walls. When Ranma asked if the bowl would be better in the middle of the room instead of off in the corner he was adamant that it remain where it was. Later he had Brenda and Mousse help him set up the wiring for the plan when Ranma came down to ask the principle for his consent. Brenda had grown suspicious of Gosukugi’s motives by this point sop when she caught him sneaking around after Ranma, Nabiki, and Ryoga had left confronted him. He tried to tell her he was just trying to leave, but she knew that wasn't the whole story. Grabbing him and slamming him into the wall Brenda demanded to know what he was up to. Gosunkugi's response was to faint dead away. Chapter 21: War Dance Waking up at the sound of Ranma, Ryoga, and Brenda’s voices Gosunkugi instantly began to panicking upon realizing that he was still in the school. Realizing that he was about to die he himself headlong toward the nearby door. When he found the exit he unknowingly slammed the door on Jadeite. After they fell on top of each other the panic-stricken boy attempted to rise, his hands scrambling all across Jadeite's body in an attempt to find purchase. He finally managed to collect himself enough to get his feet under him and fled in terror. Chapter 23: Wrapping Up Gosunkugi paced back and forth in his room lamenting on how everything went so wrong. He decided to go back to the Senshi and inform them that Brenda had survived and now had a human disguise. Luckily just as he was trying to figure out how to contact them they knocked on his window. They had come to make sure he was okay after seeing him run out of Furinkan. He explained that he snuck into the school when he heard that Ranma had taken it over causing Mercury to call him out for doing something so dangerous. Just as he was about to tell them about Brenda Luna told him about how he had run into Jadeite. Realizing that Jadeite was one of the general he asked if he had been hurt. Luna affirmed but told him that since Ranma had been destroyed there was no reason for Jadeite to come back to Nerima. Gosunkugi opted not to tell the Senshi about Brenda and just congratulated them on a job well done. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima Category:Characters Category:Charecters